La ciudad de las hadas
by Axflow
Summary: Lucy tiene que lidiar con la muerte de su padre y con la escasez de dinero así que busca trabajo en el antiguo lugar de empleo de su padre una comisaría de nombre fairy tail, que cosas le esperan, Pasen a leer :D
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en Fairy tail y el juego the wolf among us

 **La ciudad de las hadas**

Capítulo **0** **: Un nuevo comienso**

Todo comienza con un dia lluvioso en la ciudad de magnolia, una ciudad con un alto indice de crimenes, una ciudad gobernada por corrupción y adornada de noche por los letreros de neón que estan afuera de todos los bares de la ciudad.

La magia era un tema relativamente nuevo en esta ciudad, cuando los criminales empesaron a usar magia la policia se vio incapaz de poder proteger a los ciudadanos, pero con el tiempo surgieron distintas organizaciones privadas conformadas por magos y con el objetivo de detener a los magos criminales, el gobierno en ese entonces se mostraba reasio a esa organizaciones, pero con el tiempo las asimilo y comenzo a financiarlas.

Lo cual nos lleva al ahora, es un dia lluvioso como mencione anteriormente, el clima favorita de cierta chica rubia de nombre lucy heartfilia que observaba las gotas caer en la ventana del taxi donde ella viajaba, disfrutaba del clima luvioso por que le gustaba dibujar caritas sonrientes en los cristales empañados y por que pensaba que la lluvia era la forma en la que la ciudad se limpiaba.

Lucy pasaba por momentos dificiles, su padre el cual era su unica familia acababa de fallecer, el fue un miembro administrativo de la comisaria de fairy tail, fairy tail es la organizacion de magos destinada a proteger la ciudad de magnolia, su padre no era un hombre rico, siempre tuvieron una vida modesta y ahora que el no estaba lucy necesitaba

un trabajo para solventar sus gastos

asi que decidio ir a fairy tail y conseguir un trabajo de oficina como el de su padre, pero estaba nerviosa tanto que no se percato que ya habia llegado a su destino hace un par de minutos, el taxista trataba de llamar su atención aun que sin exito alguno.

TAXISTA: señorita, señorita, hemos llegado, señorita, ¡SEÑORITA!

LUCY: uh? *risa nerviosa* lo siento mucho no lo escuche, este es el lugar?

TAXISTA: si, este es el lugar que me solicito.

LUCY: muchas gracias.

Paga y baja del auto*

Habia llegado estaba frente las puertas de fairy tail, eran de vidrio asi que noto a algunos trabajadores, lucy estaba indecisa pero se armo de valor y subio las pequeñas escaleras hacia la puerta

que es lo que le deparara el destino al cruzar esas puertas?

Holaaaa que tal es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic pero tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, a si que espero que les guste, si les gusta dejen sus rewies y comenten que les parecio, tambien acepto consejos, los veo en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 1: "La chica nueva"

Lucy decide subir las escaleras, y con gran valor y determinación abre la puerta, todos en la estación detienen sus actividades ante ese acto tan dramático, y algunos quedan embobados con la belleza de la rubia, Lucy al sentir esas miradas comienza a ponerse algo nerviosa así que casi por inercia da media vuelta y da un paso afuera de la jefatura, hasta que un hombre de cabellos negros la detiene.

*Algo preocupado*

?: Espera, no te vayas, ¿tenías algo que decir?

*Avergonzada*

Lucy: yo…hem…bueno…es solo que...

*Gritando*

Lucy: ¡QUIERO TRABAJAR AQUÍ PORFAVOR!

*Sorprendido*

?: ¿Esto es enserio? Bueno en ese caso primero tienes que entrar y hablar con el capitán de la policía, vamos yo te acompaño. *Le extiende la mano*

*Algo nerviosa*

Lucy: Esta bien vamos. *Sonríe y toma la mano del hombre de cabello negro*

Una vez adentro de la estación de policía y al ver la escena algunos agentes hacían algunas bromas de mal gusto, como silbarle a Lucy o hacer algunas insinuaciones para nada discretas, bastante explicitas diría yo, de hecho el hombre de pelo negro también recibió algunos comentarios como que Lucy era su pareja o que ya era hora de que se consiguiera a alguien, y algunos más osados ponían en duda la sexualidad de aquel hombre, pero con una sola mirada algo molesta los hizo callar a todos.

Al llegar a la oficina del capitán la cual se ubicaba en una esquina de aquel lugar, justo detrás de todos los cubículos, aquel hombre de cabello oscuro hablo.

?: Bien, pues aquí es señorita, hable algo despacio ya que el capitán ya está algo viejo jajaja *dijo aquel hombre mientras reía*

Lucy: Muchas gracias eres muy amable. *dijo mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa a aquel hombre*

*Sorprendido*

Gray: ¡Por cierto, casi lo olvido!, soy Gray Fullbuster y estoy a sus servicios madame.*Dijo Gray estirando su mano*

Lucy: Mucho gusto, yo soy Lucy, encantada de conocerte, espero que trabajemos bien juntos compañero.*Dijo Lucy aun sonriendo y estrechando la mano de gray*

Después de eso Gray se despidió de Lucy y se marchó a su lugar de trabajo, Lucy por otra parte golpeo suavemente la puerta con su puño, desde adentro de la oficina pudo escucharse una voz algo ronca la cual le concedía a Lucy el acceso a la oficina.

Cuando Lucy ingreso a la oficina quedo sorprendida por lo que vio, era un hombre muy pequeño y algo anciano sentado sobre su escritorio, Lucy entro y tal como se lo indico el anciano ella procedió a sentarse en una de las sillas de aquella oficina.

El capitán fue el primero en hablar.

Capitán: hola señorita, mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar soy el capitán de esta estación de policía, pero dígame señorita ¿a qué debemos su visita?

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la muerte del padre de Lucy, asi que era un tema aún muy reciente lo cual aún le provocaba dolor al hablar de ello, pero a pesar de eso Lucy se tragó las ganas de llorar y hablo.

Lucy: Soy hija de Jude Heartfilia y el…

Makarov: Trabajaba aquí-interrumpió el maestro- un gran hombre y muy listo también.

Lucy esbozo una sonrisa.

Lucy: Gracias capitán, y bueno la realidad es que ahora que Papá no está necesito un empleo para solventar mis gastos, así que eso es lo que quería pedirle, mi padre me enseño todo sobre su trabajo así que yo podría continuar con su trabajo.

Makarov al escuchar esto se conmovió y admiro la fuerza emocional de Lucy, lamentablemente le tenía una mala noticia.

Makarov: Señorita Lucy es muy penoso para mi decir esto pero el puesto de su padre fue ocupado hace un mes, el ritmo de trabajo en esta estación es muy pesado y tras la muerte de su padre el trabajo se acumuló demasiado ya no podíamos esperar más así que contratamos a alguien.

Lucy solo pudo bajar la mirada, se levantó a gran velocidad dispuesta a salir de la oficina, pero el capitán Makarov abrió la boca y la detuvo.

Makarov: ¡Lucy! Espera, sé que venias por el puesto de tu padre pero…hay otro puesto disponible en la estación. Es como asistente general, es una labor muy pesada pero el sueldo también es bastante gratificante, aquí es la estación Fairy Tail somos como familia así que quiero ayudarte que dices.

Tras oir las palabras del capitán Makarov Lucy recordó que su padre le dije algo muy parecido.

 **Jude: Lucy, perdóname no puedo jugar contigo ahora es que tengo mucho trabajo, pero ponte tu ropa para dormir, lava tus dientes, y en un minuto subo a arroparte y leerte un cuento.- sonriendo-**

 **Lucy de 7 años: papá ¿porque trabajas tan duro por la gente de esa estación?**

 **Jude: Es muy sencillo Lucy, ellos son como familia y siempre hay que proteger a la familia, solo soy el contador pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que ellos no se preocupen de eso, es mi forma de cuidar de ellos.**

Lucy le dedico la sonrisa más grande y radiante que pudo al maestro y acepto su propuesta.

Makarov: Muy bien mocosa, ahora eres familia.-sonriendo-

Muchas gracias a todos por leer este segundo capítulo, dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Capítulo 2: "Un amargo encuentro"

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Lucy se unió a la estación de policía de Fairy tail, todo marchaba de maravilla, ella era muy alegre así que las personas de la estación se acostumbraron prontamente a su presencia, Lucy corría de un lado a otro con papeles importantes sacando copias, engrapando, archivando y a veces también tenía que traer el café para algunos policías, era un trabajo muy pesado pero muy satisfactorio, ganaba lo suficiente para su renta, sus necesidades básicas y algunas cosas extras como televisión por cable y algunas prendas de ropa algo costosas.

Era sábado y todo en la estación estaba muy tranquilo y Lucy no tenía ni idea que ese día todo iba a cambiar para ella, todos trabajan como de costumbre cuando de pronto las puertas de aquella estación se abrieron de par en par dejando ver la silueta de un hombre, era de un metro ochenta con una musculatura bien desarrollada, llevaba un pantalón de vestir, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca sin planchar con las mangas recogidas y una corbata gris también, aunque lo que realmente destacaba de aquel hombre era el color de su cabello.

Rosa…-dijo Lucy en un susurro casi imperceptible-

Aquel hombre de cabellera rosada entro al recinto y todos quedaron petrificados ante tal escena, como si estuvieran muertos de miedo al verlo, el único que mantenía la calma al verlo era gray el cual solo atinó a decirle.

Qué bueno que llegas flamitas, el capitán ya está esperándote en su oficina-dijo gray en un tono muy tranquilo, como si la presencia de aquel hombre de cabello rosa fuera lo más normal-

El peli rosado solo bufo con desagrado y se dirigió a la oficina del capitán Makarov, Lucy no entendía porque pero la presencia de aquel hombre la asustaba profundamente así que solo opto por observarlo a la distancia y detrás de una columna de aquel lugar pero antes de que el peli rosado ingresara a la oficina justo en su espalda Lucy pudo notar una gran mancha de sangre, Lucy casi por inercia salió de su escondite y dio unos paso para tratar de alcanzar al peli rosado pero solo unos pasos bastaron para que un detective de nombre Macao la detuviera diciéndole que no se le acercara, Lucy alego diciendo que aquel hombre estaba herido cuestionando si nadie veía la sangre, Macao con un gesto muy serio le dijo que aquella sangre no le pertenecía a ese hombre.

Lucy solo pudo asustarse aún más y se quedó petrificada ahí mismo donde se encontraba de pie, cuando el hombre entro a la oficina y después de unos segundos el ambiente se normalizo por completo y la sensación de movilidad por fin regresaba al cuerpo de Lucy, Gray se percató de que algo no andaba bien con Lucy así que se le acerco.

Sé que puede parecer algo aterrador pero es un buen hombre, no va a lastimarte-dijo Gray tratando de tranquilizar a Lucy-

¿El enserio es humano? Nunca creí que existiera alguien que pudiera intimidar tanto solo con su presencia ¿Crees que deba presentarme y decirle que estoy a su disposición?- dijo Lucy algo preocupada

No creo que sea necesario, el solo se presenta aquí cuando tiene que entregar los reportes de sus casos cerrados, luego de eso toma otro caso y no lo vemos aquí en meses, así que descuida lo mejor será que no te cruces en su camino –dijo Gray tratando de explicar a Lucy-

¿Y cuál es el nombre de ese policía?-cuestiono Lucy

No es policía, a pesar de ser muy joven él ya es un detective, su nombre es Natsu-dijo gray a Lucy-

Natsu…-repitió Lucy algo sorprendida-

Natsu salió de la oficina de Makarov, camino bajo la atenta mirada de todos y Lucy podría jurar que lo vio sonreír de lado y de una forma demasiado arrogante y fugaz, nunca se esperó lo que Natsu haría, antes de salir Natsu prendió su puño en fuego y lanzo una bola de fuego al escritorio del policía Gray, no había nadie cerca del escritorio y ya que era de madera el escritorio se prendió rápidamente, Natsu salió de la estación de policía y solo alcanzo a escuchar un grito.

¡Maldito carbón con patas estás loco, eres un pirómano, este es mi cuarto escritorio en dos meses!- dijo gray molesto por lo que Natsu había hecho-

Lucy solo pudo observar como aquel hombre se marchaba sin decir nada, Lucy aun tenía miedo pero también tenía mucha curiosidad.

Nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y sus comentarios, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Capítulo 3: "Una nueva amiga"

Después de lo ocurrido con Natsu Lucy no podía dejar de pensar en ese detective tan extraño, Paso toda la noche pensando en él, tanto así que apenas consiguió dormir, pero aun así al amanecer y puntual como siempre si dirigió a la estación para iniciar a trabajar ese día, a las 7 de la mañana que era su hora de entrada de lunes a sábado, a esa hora había muy pocos policías en la estación así que el ambiente era muy tranquilo, pero algo extraño ocurrió Lucy se dirigió a su cubículo para dejar sus cosas como siempre pero en esta ocasión había una pequeña mujer de cabello azul corto, vestida con un pantalón formal y una blusa blanca y de manga corta, la señorita de cabello azul tenia puestos unos lentes grandes y rojos y parecía

Estar totalmente concentrada en el libro que tenía en sus manos, Lucy estaba muy confundida así que se acercó a hablar con la pequeña peli azul.

Disculpa creo que estas en mi lugar- dijo Lucy con toda la amabilidad y tranquilidad del mundo-

Pero la peli azul estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que ni siquiera se percataba de la presencia de la rubia. Lucy no quería ser grosera pero sentía que la peli azul la estaba ignorando así que decidió dejar caer su bolso pesadamente sobre el escritorio.

Esto llamo la atención de la peli azul, la cual giro para ver a Lucy y dijo.

Bienvenida al departamento de policía Fairy tail, soy Levy MC Garden ¿Necesitas algo?-Pregunto Levy con suma inocencia-

Si es que creo que te has equivocado, está sentada en mi lugar- dijo Lucy amablemente-

Levy no entendía que ocurría y dijo.

Lo siento señorita no le entiendo, yo he trabajado aquí por 5 años y siempre me he sentado aquí- dijo Levy totalmente confundida-

Pues yo entre a trabajar aquí hace unos días y me asignaron este cubículo- dijo Lucy-

Ninguna entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, por suerte el capitán Makarov iba llegando y justo pasaba por donde ellas estaban.

Hola señoritas veo que ya se conocieron-dijo Makarov-

Lucy y Levy le exigieron una explicación.

Bueno Lucy antes de que tu llegaras ya teníamos una asistente general pero como ya has podido ver el trabajo aquí es extremadamente pesado así que pensé que cuando Levy volviera de sus vacaciones le vendría bien la ayuda-Dijo Makarov sonriendo-

¿Y donde voy a trabajar yo? No podemos compartir el cubículo es muy pequeño-Dijo Lucy tratando de no ofender a su compañera Levy-

En eso tienes razón Lucy pero ya tengo una solución, más tarde le pediré a los muchachos que muevan este escritorio fuera del cubículo que lo pongan a un lado de mi oficina y les pediré también que traigan otro que ira justo frente a este, así podrán trabajar juntas- Dijo el capitán Makarov y luego se retiró-

Creo que esto no comenzó de la mejor manera así que iniciemos de nuevo soy Lucy Heartfilia mucho gusto-Dijo Lucy sonriendo y extendiendo su mano hacia Levy-

Tienes razón yo soy Levy McGarden, espero que seamos buenas amigas-Dijo Levy sonriendo y respondiendo el saludo de Lucy-

El día transcurría con normalidad hasta que por la tarde un hombre de traje y con un gesto muy serio se le acerco a Lucy.

¿Usted es la señorita Heartfilia?-Pregunto el hombre-

Si…soy yo, pero ¿quién eres tú? -dijo Lucy con una voz un poco temblorosa y algo confundida-

Soy el abogado Snart de la firma Magic Future y tengo que darle esto-Dijo Snart-

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Lucy luego de recibir un sobre-

Esa es una carta que su padre quería que usted recibiera si el moría, esta es mi tarjeta cuando lea la carta llámeme esto apenas comenzó-Dijo aquel hombre antes de marcharse-

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, gracias a la gente que empieza a seguir esta historia, me alegra mucho que les guste, si alguien ve la serie de flash entenderá el pequeño guiño del abogado, nos leemos pronto :D.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Capítulo 4: Ataque a la central

Lucy espero hasta llegar a casa para poder leer la carta que el abogado le había entregado, más que una casa era un pequeño departamento, con dos habitaciones, su salón tenía una televisión de pantalla plana colgada en el muro, justo delante del televisor había un sillón con 3 asientos en el espacio entre el televisor y el sillón había una pequeña mesa de centro sobre una gran alfombra café que contrastaba con las paredes blancas de su departamento, ya una vez en casa Lucy dejo sus cosas sobre una mesita y se sentó en su alfombra, en su cabeza rondaba una pregunta "¿Tendré el valor de abrirla?" Lucy estaba en un momento difícil, sus manos temblaban, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sus ganas de llorar se acrecentaban cada vez más.

Ella podía fingir en el día que todo estaba bien, pero la verdad es que nunca iba a dejar de extrañar a sus padres, con sus manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y saco la carta que estaba ahí contenida, era una carta mágica por lo cual la metió en una caja que tenía una bola de cristal en el centro y automáticamente un holograma del tamaño de un muñeco y con un tono azulado fue proyectado desde la bola de cristal, era su padre.

 _Lucy, mí querida hija si estás viendo esto seguramente es porque ni tu mamá ni yo estamos contigo_ -dijo el holograma del padre de Lucy, mientras su voz se quebraba un poco-

Después de solo escuchar esas líneas Lucy pauso la proyección, no aguantaba más después de esas líneas el llanto fue incontrolable, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate prontamente estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, en un intento de parar el llanto Lucy se abrazó a si misma tratando de darse consuelo y funciono, logro calmarse lo suficiente para seguir viendo el mensaje.

 _Hija lo siento tanto, yo…te falle, tú eras mi princesa y te falle te deje sola_ -Dijo el holograma de Jude mientras se arrodillaba-

 _Lucy un gran peligro se acerca, estas en un peligro muy grande, tu madre y yo queríamos mantenerte lejos de todo esto pero al final no fuimos tan fuertes, no puedo darte más detalles, tendrás que descubrirlo sola, bueno creo que tu madre quiere decirte algo_ -dijo con un gesto serio-

Bruscamente el holograma de Jude desapareció para dar lugar al holograma de Layla la madre de Lucy una mujer prácticamente igual a Lucy pero de una mayor edad.

 _Mi pequeña, cuanto has crecido quisiera besarte y abrazarte muy fuerte_ -Dijo Layla con una cálida sonrisa y una ternura que solo una madre puede ofrecer-

 _Hija alguien malo esta tras de ti, esta tras el tesoro que mi familia a custodiado por años, las 12 llaves del zodiaco, yo soy poseedora de 2 llaves, el resto de llaves están escondida por toda la ciudad, tu tendrás que encontrarlas y debes apresurarte, porque ese alguien que está detrás de ti quiere las llaves y si las encuentra antes que tu puede ser el fin de la sociedad como la conoces_ -Dijo Layla con un semblante serio y calmado-

 _Las llaves que yo protejo están en una ubicación segura, el abogado Snart es de confianza, él te guiara para encontrar mis dos llaves, tú debes hallar el resto, las llaves te protegerán si tus las proteges_ -dijo Layla-

En ese momento el holograma de Jude apareció justo a Layla.

 _No olvides que nosotros siempre te amaremos Lucy… ¡ERES NUESTRO MAYOR LOGRO!_ -Dijeron sus padres al unísono y esbozando una ternura inmensurable-

Lucy no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor y alegría al escuchar esas palabras, después de esos momentos intensos, se quedó dormida.

 **Al día siguiente**

Lucy esperaba en una esquina a que cierto abogado apareciera, ella vestía una falda corta de mezclilla, una blusa roja que hacia juego con un moño rojo en su cabeza y unas botas cafes y largas.

Se supone que es un abogado debería ser más puntual, mira que dejar a una joven como yo esperando que desfachatez- refunfuñaba Lucy en su mente ya que Snart estaba retrasado por 20 minutos-

Luego de 5 minutos más Snart apareció, vestía una playera negra y un pantalón estilo militar con muchas bolas y compartimentos, y unas botas negras de soldado.

Creí que eras abogado no un militar-Dijo Lucy mirando la vestimenta de Snart-

Y yo creí que eras más decente, con esa falda vas muy expuesta- dijo Snart con un tono lento y calmado con el que siempre habla, y dijo todo con el afán de fastidiar a Lucy-

Cállate y ya no me mires más- Dijo Lucy entre sonrojada y molesta-

Snart sonrió con arrogancia y le indico a Lucy que lo siguiera, caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que llegaron a un terreno que ocupaba un gran terreno y con un gran enrejado, este terreno albergaba en su interior una gran cantidad de contenedores metálicos, contenedores de un gran tamaño, al llegar Snart entrego una identificación y un guardia de seguridad los guio a un enorme contenedor de color rojo que destacaba sobre todos los demás, en el interior del contenedor solo había una pequeña caja de madre y con un color café achocolatado.

Muy bien niña, tengo órdenes expresas de esperar fuera del contenedor, tu tienes que entrar y descubrir tu destino-Dijo Snart a Lucy-

Lucy se sorprendió pero siguió las instrucciones de Snart, con un paso lento ingreso al contenedor hasta llegar a la caja, al llegar se puso de rodillas y abrió la caja, Lucy no lo entendía pero una gran luz inundo todo el contenedor cuando la luz disminuyo Lucy pudo observar había tres llaves dentro de la caja.

Vámonos, rápido, algo salió mal, toma la caja con las llaves y vámonos-Dijo Snart con preocupación-

Lucy opto por hacerle caso y salieron muy rápido de ese lugar.

Tus padres me pidieron cuidarte, no se supone que las laves brillaran, esa señal luminiscente debió alertar a quienes te buscan, pero tranquila yo voy a protegerte-Dijo Snart sacando de su bolsillo una pistola muy grande-

Después de esas palabras aparecieron unos bandidos, con algunas armas como bates y cadenas.

Así que esta es la princesa que buscamos, sí que eres muy hermosa-Dijo uno de los maleantes con mucho morbo en su voz-

Lucy se sintió acosada y amenazada por las palabras de ese sujeto, rápidamente Snart sujeto a Lucy y la puso detrás de él.

Si la quieren a ella tendrán que pasar primero por encima de mí-Dijo Snart mientras les apuntaba a los maleantes con el arma-

Un arma de hielo y una muy antigua por lo que veo- dijo aquel criminal mientras reía-

Y después de esas palabras la pelea comenzó los puños volaban y Snart resistía ferozmente la pelea con esos tres hombres, Lucy solo podía observar con temor y preocupación como luchaba Snart, a pesar del arma de hielo y las grandes habilidades de combate de Snart

Aquellos hombres comenzaban a superarlo, pero Snart seguía luchando, tenía que proteger a Lucy.

¡SNART!-grito Lucy con todas sus fuerzas al observar como aquellos hombres estaban por matar a Snart-

Snart estaba de rodillas mientras uno de los hombres sostenía el arma de frio en la cabeza de Snart, Snart solo pudo mirar a Lucy y dedicarle una sonrisa muy pequeña, no podía hablar pero Lucy noto como sus labios formaban la palabra lo siento, una y otra vez.

De improvisto un hombre apareció y con sus puños encendidos en llamas derribo a todos los hombres, salvando de esta forma a Snart.

¡COMO SE ATREVEN A HACER ESTAS COSAS EN MI CIUDAD, USTEDES SON UNOS INFRACTORES Y LOS OBLIGARE A RESPTAR LA LEY!-Dijo Natsu con una cara atemorizante y con un tono de los más agresivo, mientras mostraba sus colmillos y mantenía su puño en llamas.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tratare de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos así como este, lamento tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar pero a veces no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, dejen sus reviews ya que las leo todas :D


End file.
